Here In Your Arms
by KatherineLynn
Summary: Two shot taking place at the fundraiser in Johanna Beckett's memory. What happens when Josh comes back early and Castle realizes that Beckett just may not be invested in her relationship with Josh?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This came to my head while I was in the shower. So, here you go. Hope it turns out as amazing as my mind told me it would.

Disclaimer: Plot mine. Stana and Nathan, no.

A knock echoed in Katherine Beckett's apartment as she fastened her necklace. She slipped off her shoes and ran to the door, expecting it to be Lanie or even Castle, who was supposed to be picking her up soon. Leave it to him to show up early just to annoy her. She tried to be annoyed, but found herself smiling nonetheless. She turned the knob with her wrists (her fingernails could still be wet) and looked up. Josh was standing on her doorstep, a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Josh?" Beckett asked, furrowing her brows. "I thought you were in..."

"Japan? Yeah, I was, until I realized that I wanted to be here with you," he thrust the roses to her, which she took tentatively, unsure of how to react. He took in her formal gown and impeccable hair. "Special occasion?"

She cast her mind about for something to say. She had expected him to be out of town, and had never told him about the fundraiser being held to raise money for the scholarship in her mother's name. Josh didn't even know about her mother's death. "Um...yeah. It's a fundraiser. Castle invited a few of us from the precinct to go, and you know...good publicity for the 12th..."

"Oh. Well, I was hoping we could...catch up," Josh placed a hand on her waist and another on her face. "I missed you."

Beckett turned away. "Yeah, you too, but I need to finish getting ready." She retreated to her bathroom to put on her makeup and heard Josh following her.

"So do you want to call me afterward?" He asked. He sounded so understanding that Beckett almost told him what the fundraiser was really for, but couldn't bring herself to say it. She was nervous enough as it was, and instead of answering, she busied herself applying her lipstick.

"Mmmhhhmmmhmm," she mumbled. Josh stared at her questioningly, expecting her to repeat herself. Thankfully, someone else had arrived at the door and Beckett praised the lord as she excused herself.

It was Castle, looking fantastic as ever in his tux, with a green tie that matched her dress. She found herself looking appreciatively at him for much longer than was strictly necessary, and flushed. He smiled at her pink cheeks and opened his mouth to speak.

"You look..." he looked her over in a way that made her tingle from head to toe. "Absolutely divine." He took her hand and kissed it. "Are you almost ready, mademoiselle? Your carriage, and by carriage I mean limo, awaits."

"Who's here, Kate?"

Castle dropped her hand and Beckett's eyes remained on his face. Instantly, she saw hurt, confusion, and then...nothing. He closed off his expressions and became a different Richard Castle. She paused, then turned to Josh.

"It was Rick," she said firmly, using his first name to snap him out of his reverie. "We're heading out. I guess I'll see you later?"

"Oh, you're not going?" Castle, ever the gentleman, asked.

"I wasn't even aware there was a fundraiser, but you know, Katie's gotta do what she's gotta do for the precinct, right? I mean, isn't that why she still lets you shadow her?"

Castle's face went stony, but he smiled through it. "I imagine," he said. "Well, the function is sort of in Kate's honor anyway, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind it if you attended, right?"

"Castle..." Beckett said quietly, but he wasn't listening. 

"I mean, I'm sure she would want to spend tonight with her boyfriend."

Josh was looking at Kate. "What do you mean, this is in your honor?"

Castle hastened to add, "Well, it's in her mother's honor, but Kate is her daughter so..."

"This is for your mom?" Josh was still looking at Kate, who was looking at Castle. He looked at her in confusion.

"Yeah, it's for my mom," Kate said. Josh continued to watch her, but when she offered no more insight, he sighed.

"So...will her mom be there?" he asked Castle. Castle looked startled. Beckett looked up and their eyes met. She pleaded with him silently not to tell Josh. She was tired of hearing the story, of telling the story, and he never cared enough to try to figure it out. He hadn't earned it yet, and she wasn't going to just give it to him. Castle read all of this in her expression, and even more. She trusted him enough to tell him. He cared enough to find out. Both of which, he had over Dr. Motorcycle Boy.

"It's her place to tell you, not mine," he said shortly. "But we're going to be late if we don't hurry, so..."

"We'll talk about this after?" Josh asked Beckett pointedly. She nodded dismissively and took Castle's arm. She pulled him away as the door slammed shut behind them louder than it should have. She flinched.

"Beckett?" Castle asked. "What the hell was that about?"

"Josh came back early from Japan," Beckett said, pushing the button on the elevator. "He wasn't supposed to be back."

"And...you haven't told him...?"

"No, I haven't told him," Beckett snapped, stepping into the elevator right as the doors opened.

"I know I'm pestering, but I can't help it...are you planning on it?"

"It's not a conversation I like to have, Castle," Beckett retorted. The elevator dinged, and the pair drowned in significant silence the whole ride down. Castle lost in his own thoughts, Beckett in hers. Castle was focused on the idea that if Beckett was truly serious about Dr. Motorcycle Douchebag, then she would have told him about her mother, or at least would have planned to. She didn't sound like that conversation was at all in the future. He fought the smile threatening to take over his face. She wasn't in that relationship for the long haul. He had hoped, sure, but he had never known for sure. And here she was, practically spelling it out for him.

He had cared enough to peel back enough layers of Beckett to find out more than her boyfriend knew, more than she was comfortable with people knowing, and while it took a lot of fights, and she was not at all happy about it, he knew her. He knew her better than almost anyone, and with a woman like Beckett that was something to be savored.

Beckett couldn't ignore the shaking of her hands as she clutched the bar of the elevator. Josh had come far too close to learning about her mother's death for her comfort. She tightened her hold on the bar as the elevator dinged, and she let Castle lead the way out to the limo. They sat in silence as she continued to stew in her thoughts. As much as she hated to admit it, Castle knew way more about her than any boyfriend she ever had did. Granted, she didn't want him to know as much as he did, but now that he had all the information at his disposal, she found she didn't mind as much as she thought she would. In fact, it made living that much easier, knowing there was someone else who knew what she was dealing with, every day.

Wordlessly, she squeezed his hand. He looked down at their hands in surprise, then back up to her face. "I'm sorry I snapped at you," she said.

Castle smiled slightly. "I'm sorry you snapped at me too," he said. Beckett rolled her eyes and removed her hand. Castle chuckled and reclaimed it. "I'm sorry I tried to pry," he amended.

"That's better," she growled.

He turned his legs toward her, and their knees touched, sending a current of heat all through Beckett's body. She dared herself to leave her knee where it was, and looked up into his face. He smiled at her. "Look, it's your decision when and where you tell him what happened with your mother. But tonight is about honoring her memory, having a good time, and being in the moment. Surely you can do that, right?" he smiled teasingly at her, and she smacked his arm.

"Thank you, Castle," she said as the limo slowed to a stop. "I'm glad I'm your date tonight."

"Well, you'll have to share me with Alexis and my mother when we get inside, but I am at your mercy, detective," he lowered his head into a sort of bow, and Kate flushed again. She knew he meant at her mercy in more than one way, and couldn't help but admire again the perfect fit of his tux as the door opened. Flashed harassed her eyes and the voices of the paparazzi were almost as annoying. Castle exited first and held out his hand for her, which she took. He pulled her out of the limo and kept one hand firmly on her waist and led her past the mob of people shouting questions at her.

"I didn't want the press to know about this but...you know...raising money and such," he shrugged and Beckett mimicked him.

"It wasn't that bad," she said, nudging him. "Get me a drink, will ya?" she pushed him in the direction of the bar as Lanie approached, looking fantastic in black.

"Hey girlie, so...how was it arriving on the arm of Writer Boy?"

Beckett rolled her eyes but didn't answer. "Josh came back early."

Lanie raised her eyebrows. "And he just let you leave with Castle?"

"Well, he doesn't exactly know...about my mom..."

Lanie nodded. "I figured. So when are you two separating?"

Beckett looked astonished. "What?"

"You know you want that," Lanie jerked her head in the direction of Castle. "So why aren't you with it?"

"Lanie, it's complicated..."

"No it's not, it's very simple. You are making it complicated," Lanie insisted.

"What is she making complicated?" Castle asked, passing Kate champagne.

"Everything," Lanie said pointedly. "Castle, hypothetical question."

"I love these!"

"I thought you would. Okay, say you have this friend, who is head over heels for someone, but they won't admit it..."

"Okay."

"And this person that they're head over heels with is completely in love with them too...but they won't admit it either..."

"Gotcha."

"What do you get them for Christmas?"

Castle looked utterly stunned, and Beckett snorted in laughter. He looked at her, and she shrugged from behind her hand as she tried to stifle her laughter. Castle cast his eyes around for a witty answer, and paused.

"I got it!"

Lanie smirked. "Do you?"

"His and hers towels." He raised his glass and walked away. "Excuse me, I need to go ask people to donate money. Apparently I'm good at that."

A/N: Okay, this is a twoshot...apparently.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and it turns out this is going to have three chapters instead of just two! You're...welcome?

Disclaimer: Not mine, just the plot

"I didn't know Johanna Beckett, but I know someone like her," Castle's eyes fell upon Beckett, sitting just in front of the stage. "She's strong, resilient, and above all, she identifies with victims and helps them find justice. Johanna Beckett took on the world, and that is something that most people never have the courage to do."

Beckett looked down at the table, focusing on her mother's ring, which she had chosen to wear on her finger rather than around her neck. "She fought as the underdog, and helped those who rarely receive any assistance from the justice system. The people that fell through the crack were the people that Johanna Beckett extended a helping hand." Beckett looked up, and found Castle's eyes were still on her. She gave him an encouraging smile and wiped her eyes.

"She championed people who represented those without a voice. We would like to help the people like her, with courage like her, with this scholarship. Johanna Beckett's name deserves to live forever, much like her legacy. Her name should never be forgotten, especially here." The applause sounded like rain landing on the roof and suddenly people were standing, and Beckett hauled herself to her feet and followed suit. Castle stepped down from the podium and stood expectantly in front of Beckett.

She paused and her hands came together in front of her stomach. She wrung them together and smiled up at him. "That was beautiful, Castle," she said. He smiled at her and she hesitated, and then opened her arms for a hug. He stepped into her embrace and she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. He buried his face in her hair and stayed there for a second too long. Beckett stepped away, keeping her hands on his waist.

His eyes focused on something behind her, and released her completely. "I should...go...schmooze," he paused and waited for her to protest. When she didn't, he stepped away and left her standing alone at the table.

"Kate?" Kate turned on her unsteady heel and reached for the table to hold on to.

"Josh?" She replied, holding on to the table tighter. He looked dashing as ever in a plain black and white tuxedo, but his face was less than happy.

"What is this?" he asked, motioning to the giant ballroom, the hundreds of people in designer gowns, the expensive champagne, and the high society women. "What was that Castle was saying about your mother?"

Beckett's stomach dropped, and she cast her eyes around for an excuse or an escape route. Josh stepped closer to her and grabbed both sides of her face. She gasped and tried to swat his hands away, but he was having none of it. He shook her lightly to catch her attention and she was locked into his blue eyes.

"You're supposed to trust me, Kate," he said quietly, sounding more hurt than aggressive. "How can we be in a serious relationship if you don't tell me about your family?"

"Detective Beckett," said a voice behind her. "The mayor is looking for you," Kate whirled around in relief and took Lanie's arm. She turned back to Josh and gave him an apologetic shrug and let her best friend lead her away.

"Thank you, Lanie," Kate leaned on her friend as she led her to the next room. "You saved me."

Lanie smiled and shrugged. "I know," she said smugly. "Now you owe me. Go have fun with Writer Boy." She nudged Kate in the direction of Castle, who was talking to a prominent lawyer. He turned just as she was hoping to sneak away.

"Where's Josh?" he asked, his voice frostier than she was used to. She almost shivered, but recovered.

"Lanie saved me," she replied. "How did he get here, Castle?" she asked with an accusatory tone. He looked affronted.

"Do you honestly think I would invite him here after I knew you didn't want him here?" he asked. "After you told me that he didn't know anything? Don't you think that's a little cruel?"

She looked taken aback.

"You should probably think twice before you accuse me of not caring about you," he snapped, and turned away, snatching a flute of champagne off a passing waiter's tray and swallowing all of it. Beckett watched him leave, too shocked to move. She stayed that way for a long time, hoping that she had imagined what had just transpired. When nothing changed, she turned on her heel and searched for Lanie.

"So your mother was murdered?" Josh asked, catching her by the arm. "She was murdered and you've been obsessed with her case ever since? She was the reason you became a cop." Beckett's mouth fell open and she searched for words. She found none.

"You have changed your entire life and your future because your mother was killed. Why did you think that was unimportant?" Josh took her hand and squeezed it. "You should have told me."

Beckett reclaimed her hand. "I am tired of telling the story. I am tired of reliving it. I didn't want to tell you. I didn't even want Castle to know, he just figured it out."

"Which is exactly what I was forced to do, Kate, but I'm your boyfriend," Josh said. "You should have felt like you could tell me. It doesn't seem right that Castle knew and I didn't."

"Because Castle stuck his nose into my life when I didn't want him to? You're jealous of a nosy writer?"

"I'm jealous because you obviously feel more comfortable with him than you do with me, Kate."

Beckett turned away from Josh and managed to catch Castle looking at them. He averted his eyes when he saw that he had been caught. Josh was right. She was more comfortable with Castle, and she trusted him. She hadn't planned on trusting him, but after three years of bickering, teasing, and flirting, she had let him be the one person who could figure her out.

And she had figured him out. He wouldn't betray her trust, he wouldn't have tipped off Josh, especially because that would mean he would show up here. He didn't want him here, because it would mean Kate would be with Josh instead of him.

"I have to go," she mumbled to Josh, her eyes on Castle. She wove her way through the crowd to the bar where the writer was leaning and nursing a scotch.

"Shouldn't you be talking with Dr. Motorcycle Boy?" he asked bitterly, taking a swig.

Kate leaned toward him so their shoulders were touching. "Will you dance with me?" she asked, holding out her hand, palm up. He ignored her statement, but stared at her hand like it was possibly the most deadly poison or the key to paradise. "Please."

He looked up from her hand into her eyes and placed his hand in hers. "Fine, but just one dance," he insisted. She nodded and pulled him onto the dance floor. He put one hand on the small of her back and kept his other hand in hers.

"I'm sorry, Castle," she began.

"If you asked me to dance so I can't get away from you, that is a low blow," Castle huffed, but the small smile on his face gave it away.

"That was one reason," Beckett admitted. She pulled herself a fraction closer to him. "Also...I didn't want to be around Josh."

Castle moved away, but Beckett hastened to add, "He told me something that really clicked today, and it made me uncomfortable around him."

"But not around me?" he asked.

"I'm never uncomfortable around you," she said simply. Castle stared at her, in almost a stunned disbelief, until he realized that she was not in fact admitting some deep dark secret; she was simply stating a fact. So much of a fact that she didn't look in the least bit nervous. He pulled her against him and hugged her briefly. She squeaked in surprise and he let her go.

"What?"

"You just surprised me," she said, returning to their dance frame.

"You surprised me," Castle replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked, tilting her head and looking so damn adorable that Castle almost laughed.

"Always, detective," he replied.

"Why his and hers towels?" she asked.

He actually threw his head back and laughed then, and she laughed with him. "They already know how they feel about each other, but they need to know that in trying to fool everyone, they're not even fooling themselves. They just need a little nudge in the right direction," Castle explained, twirling her.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked.

She grinned up at him. "Yes."

"May I cut in?" Castle looked up and released Kate, who instantly missed the contact. She turned on her heel again to make eye contact with Josh, whose hand was extended like a true gentleman. She turned back to Castle, who shrugged.

"Umm...sure," Beckett stepped toward him and he pulled her toward him as Castle stepped away. She watched him leave as Josh spun her once. He retreated back to the bar and watched them dance, but couldn't help but notice that Beckett and Josh were not speaking, and her eyes had strayed to him more than once.

"Why on earth did you let him do that?" Esposito asked, snatching Castle's drink and taking a sip.

"What did you want me to do?" Castle asked.

"I don't know bro, but don't just let him snatch her back!"

"She was never mine," Castle sighed, ordering another drink. Esposito clapped a hand on his back and stared at him incredulously.

"She has always been yours. And still is, if you do something about it," he raised his eyebrows and waved at Lanie, who smirked back. "Seriously, do something about it or I'm gonna pistol whip you."

"Who are we pistol whipping?" Ryan asked, mimicking their stance.

"Castle."

"Bro, what did you do?" Ryan asked, genuinely concerned.

"Let Josh cut in when he was dancing with Beckett."

"Dude."

"Not cool, right?"

"Not cool."

"So not cool."

"Guys!" Castle lifted his drink, only to find that Ryan was taking a sip. "Seriously, both drinks?"

"You need a clear head, dude. You have things to do tonight," Ryan raised Castle's glass and moved away from the bar.

Castle watched the boys leave to their respective wife and girlfriend and made a snap decision. He turned to find Beckett.

Only to see her retreating back with her arm in Josh's.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so here is the final installment of this lovely little story. It got a lot more attention than I was expecting. Thank you guys for the reviews, and let's finish this bitch! :D

Disclaimer: Not mine.

_Three months later_

"So, what are you doing for Christmas, Beckett?" Castle asked, leaning back in his chair, interlocking his hands behind his head. "Hanging out with Dr. Motorcycle Boy?" his voice fell a little flat at the end of his sentence, and Beckett raised an eyebrow and readied herself to reveal the news she had been sitting on for the past two months.

"You mean ex-Dr. Motorcycle Boy?" she asked. She slipped a page of her paperwork and set her pen to paper, completely aware of Castle's dumbstruck face that was just out of the corner of her eye. She heard his mouth open, close, and open again.

"Boss, you got the McNair file?" Esposito asked, smacking Castle discreetly with a file in the back of the head. Castle flinched, but didn't acknowledge him. His eyes were still fixed on Beckett, who was resolutely ignoring him.

"Right here," she said, holding up the one she was writing on. "Need it?"

"Yep."

She handed it over, and snuck a glance at Castle. He was no longer staring at her, but almost at a place past her. She waved her hand in front of his face and snapped. "You okay?"

He shook his head. "Yeah. So...going to see your dad?"

She smiled wistfully. "I always do."

He smiled with her. "Yeah, I wish I would have to go visit my mother. But you know..."

She playfully smacked his arm. "Don't trifle with your mother, Castle, I think she can take you."

"Oh, don't insult my manliness," Castle puffed up, flexing his arms. Beckett chuckled and opened a new file. "How many of those things do you have?" He asked.

"Bored, Castle?"

He leaned forward onto his elbows and blinked exaggeratedly. "Never," he breathed sarcastically. "I am absolutely riveted."

She rolled her eyes. "Then why are you here?"

"Lanie told me to be here," he replied, looking at his phone as if the evidence would just pop up. "Normally I would have been out shopping for your gift," he poked her in the arm. "The Christmas party is tomorrow, you know."

"I'm well aware."

"You are going, aren't you?"

She turned her chair so she was facing him fully. "You think I'm some sort of Scrooge? Of course I'm going!"

"I expect a Santa hat on top of those pretty curls, Detective."

She smirked. "I wouldn't count on it."

"Hey losers, get in here, I have something for you!" Lanie's harsh voice cut through their conversation. Castle jumped and almost upended his coffee cup.

"I guess this is why she wanted you here today," Beckett noted. "Have fun!"

"You too, girl!"

Beckett grumbled. "What do you want from me, Lanie? Paperwork!"

"Paperwork can't smack you like I'm about to."

"Coming!"

Castle led the way to the observation room, where Lanie was holding two wrapped boxes in bright Christmas paper. Beckett made a tutting nose with her tongue when she saw them.

"The gift exchange is going down tomorrow, you know that, right?" she asked. Lanie smirked.

"I know that, thank you very much. Boys! In here!" she waved down Ryan and Esposito and they circled around Castle and Beckett. "Go ahead," she nodded to the two of them. "The green one is for Castle, the red one is for Becks."

Castle looked up at Beckett, who shrugged in a way that said 'might as well.' She ripped the paper off the box just as Castle did the same. Lanie's smirk was held firmly in place as they both lifted the lid on the boxes.

His and hers towels. In black and white, the letters in a curled script. Beckett, well aware of the reference, felt her face go hot. Castle was trying to hold in a laugh, she was sure of it, so she smacked him on the chest.

"Whatttt?" he whined. "It's funny!"

Beckett set the box down. "I have...I have to go," she said, and backed out of the room. Esposito and Ryan tried to block her path, but she glared at them and they parted easily. She grabbed her jacket and her keys and made a beeline for the elevator.

"Get back here, girl!" Lanie called.

"Kate!" Castle's voice was louder.

The elevator closed behind her. She leaned against the wall and exhaled heavily, sliding a few inches down. She felt the terrycloth in her hand and looked down at the white towel in her hand. She smiled in spite of herself. It really was brilliant of Lanie to bring that up again, especially after she had gotten after Beckett for not telling Castle she was single the moment it happened.

Josh had never trusted her again after the fundraiser, and Beckett started ignoring his calls, his texts, and he resorted to just showing up at her apartment when he wanted to talk to her, because that was the only way to get a hold of her. She had greeted him at the door with a gun more than once.

The elevator dinged open and she slipped into a cab. It was a relief, their relationship ending. She could breathe again. Every time she looked at Castle, she felt the information at the tip of her tongue, aching to escape. But what was she supposed to do, just blurt it out? He hadn't asked at all about Josh since the fundraiser, and she expected it to stay that way.

Until today. She glanced down at the towel again and actually laughed. She suddenly felt bad for leaving, but what did Lanie want her to do? Kiss Castle right then and there? It was too awkward for her to handle, so she retreated.

The cab stopped outside her apartment and she walked up instead of taking the elevator, content to sleep the rest of the day and see Castle tomorrow at his Christmas party.

"Do you think Beckett will show?" Castle asked Alexis, who was sipping apple cider from a champagne flute.

"Of course, Dad," she answered matter-of-factly. "She fled yesterday because she was scared. She'll be here."

"I should take that towel out of the bathroom, huh?" he asked.

"Dad!"

"Kidding!"

A knock interrupted their banter and Castle held up one finger, backing up to the door. Esposito and Lanie were on the other side, holding presents of all shapes. Castle smiled and let them in. Lanie looked around and back at Castle. "Still haven't heard from her?" she asked tentatively. Castle shook his head.

"She'll be here, bro," Esposito said.

"That's what everyone keeps saying," Castle replied.

"Oh helloooo, guests!" Martha entered in swirl of scarves and skirts, and Castle turned to his mother, smiling.

"No Beckett?" she asked.

"No Mother, no Beckett yet," he said.

"'Yet', that's good, you're staying positive," Martha clapped him on the back. "Would you two like some cider? Or wine?"

Ryan and Jenny had arrived. Castle let them in and finally closed the door behind them.

"No Beckett?" Ryan asked. Jenny elbowed him in the ribs.

"If one more person asks..." Castle trailed off as the Captain arrived.

"No –"

"Don't say it, sir," Esposito interrupted.

As his friends mingled, Castle found himself staring at the door more than once. But she wasn't there. He felt his optimism sneaking away. She wasn't coming.

After half an hour, someone knocked. Silence fell and Castle felt his heart leap into his throat. He bounded to the door and flung it open, and there she was, in a red dress, her hair perfect as usual, with a red and green striped hat on, with little elf ears sticking out. He laughed, his relief manifesting itself in nervous laughter.

She smiled with him as he laughed and he moved aside to let her in. She handed him a box, the only box she was holding, and placed her hand on top of his when he took it.

"Open it later," she insisted.

"I didn't think you were coming," he breathed.

"I told you I was," she replied, confused.

"Tell that to everyone else," Castle grumbled, leading her to the doorway to the kitchen. Lanie called her name and she stopped, whirling around. Lanie, with an evil smirk on her face, pointed upward.

Castle and Beckett were standing under a small but distinctive mistletoe plant.

"Now you have to," Lanie sing-songed.

Beckett felt her stomach drop. "No we don't," she said. Castle smirked at her.

"Scared?"

"No."

"Don't be a Scrooge," Lanie added.

Beckett frowned at her and turned to Castle, who held his arms out in a 'whatever you want to do' sort of way. She pursed her lips as Lanie catcalled behind her. "Just kiss me, Castle. Get it over with."

He placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "Get it over with? Kate, I think you should know by now that's not how I work."

"Whatever!" Beckett exclaimed, exasperated.

He took his sweet time brushing her hair out of her face, placing one hand gently on her hip and the other one on her cheek, and pulled her close. He stared at her face, committing it to memory, she assumed, as she clucked impatiently. When she rolled her eyes, he pressed his lips to hers, taking her completely by surprise.

She squeaked, and he laughed into her mouth. Her hands found his neck and she held him there. He pulled away far too soon. Her eyes stayed closed for longer than they should, and she blushed. The room erupted in applause.

"You can open your gift now," she whispered. He quirked an eyebrow at her and reached for the small box. She held up her hand and made a 'shh' gesture.

He opened the small gold box slowly, letting the anticipation build. On top was a small white hand towel that said 'hers.' Underneath was a small black towel that said 'his.' He smiled at her, but she motioned for him to keep going.

Underneath the towels was a small ceramic heart, that obviously looked handmade. Etched into the front were the words 'my heart.' He picked up the little heart and a paper fluttered to the ground. He bent down to pick it up. Delicately written, in Kate's own handwriting were three words.

"It's yours now."

A/N: ANNNNND THANK YOU! *bows*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Epilogue! You're welcome!

Disclaimer: You know how this goes.

"Kate, your phone is ringing!"

"Rick, ignore it!"

"But...but...what if it's a murder?"

"...it's my day off, Castle, gimme a break, will ya?"

"But murder is so..."

"If you say fun, I swear..."

"...interesting?"

"That's a little better."

"Can you turn like two inches?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks..." A pause. "Your phone is ringing again."

"Ugh, fine!" Beckett turned the faucet on the shower and stepped out, wrapping a white towel around herself and reached for her phone, dripping water the whole way. "Beckett," she answered. "Oh hey, Lanie!"

"You and Writer Boy getting freaky?"

"Why would you call and ask me that?" Beckett laughed, throwing a black towel over the shower curtain to Castle. He yelped in surprise.

"Because you didn't answer the first time."

"Yeah...well..."

"...naughty."

"I'm hanging up on you now," Beckett pressed end against her friend's protests and stepped back in the shower, holding out her white towel. Castle's eyes strayed from hers down to her naked body.

"Gimme my towel!" she yanked the black one from around his waist and fastened it around her torso.

"Technically, the black on is mine," Castle pointed out. "See, it says 'his.'"

"Well, I am yours, riiiight?" Beckett leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek. "Unless you want me to be 'hers.'"

Castle's eyes widened a little. "Can you be both?"

"Castle!"

He kissed her still damp lips sweetly. "I love you, Katherine Beckett."

"And I love you."

He paused, and smirked. "Threesome?"

"Castle!"


End file.
